I guess this is goodbye
by justlikeonions
Summary: The titans are forced to split and quit their lifes as heroes in order to save their loved city. What will they do? Will they be able to stay away from each other? After all a "normal life" is not what they are used to Rated T because I curse like a sailor and sometimes the characters will do it too. will have some BB/Rae and some robstar too... i'm such a hopeless romantic
1. The Last Resourse

_So... I'm back! I thought I would only right one story, and here I am again.. but this story had been inside of my head for a while; one of those thoughts that cross my mind when I am about to sleep, you know how it is... gonna explain a few things at the end, but know, i'll let you read. _

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**1.-The Last resource**

They were all just looking at each other, everyone was silent. The team was afraid, afraid of the decision that had to be done. They knew there was no other choice, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. After all, being forced to say goodbye to the people that you've been living with for the last years is definitely not something easy to do.

The Titans shared more than a home. Their friendship was so strong that sometimes, they thought of the others as a family. And now they were standing here, where splitting was the only answer to a problem that grew way too fast; it was painful, to say the least, for all of them.

Of course they all showed it in a different way. Starfire was crying silently, wanting to hug her friends and never let them go. Cyborg had an angry face; he couldn't stand to look too long at the team, because it made him be even more furious. Beastboy had a confused look, giving up was not his style. -There must be another way- he kept thinking, even though every single option had been analyzed. Raven and Robin showed no emotion, but not because they didn't feel anything, on the contrary, they probably were the ones who were more affected by this situation.

Robin felt like a failure, he was the leader of the team; his job was to avoid situations like this. Still, it seemed like he had guided his team from one trap into another until there was no way back. Guilt, anger, sadness, confusion, all this feelings mixed inside of him at the same time. His teammates still had a little hope on him, that he would come with a last minute plan; but there wasn't such thing. This was the end of the titans. He slowly stared at each member of the team, at each friend, trying to find the strength to do what he had to do. When his eyes and Starfire's met, he felt pang in his gut. He would never be strong enough to say goodbye to her.

Raven had a lot of emotions too, but above all, fear was inside of her. The Azarath's titan enjoyed being alone and seemed to be usually annoyed by the rest of her teammates, but the truth was they were the most important persons to her. The four remaining titans all knew what having a family was. It may be true that because diverse circumstances, this team was their families now, but it was not always like that. With Raven it was different; she never had a family as a child. She was not alone, it was truth, but the people that took care of her were not a family, they were simply trying to retain as much as possible the danger she was. With the team, the shy titan knew what being loved was, she even knew what loving was. This was why she was afraid of being alone again. The pale girl felt like there was no place in the world she could go.

-Titans- Robin attempted to say with a low voice, it was almost a whisper, but everybody listened clearly. –We've tried everything, this is going out… no, this was out of our hands way too long before- The leader continued, knowing no explanation was needed, but still, he has to give one. –I hate to say this, but I think… I think this is goodbye- He finished.

No one said anything. The team was even more silent than before. -How have they got to this situation? - They couldn't help but wonder

* * *

It was a bright day outside. The mood on the tower was so relaxed it almost felt strange. It had been a few weeks since the Titans have faced a real threat. Starfire convinced everyone "The day was the most joyful and they should go to the park and have the picnic and even play some of the games with the ball". Even Raven accepted to go. They were about to leave when the alarm sounded

-BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! –

-Dude! This must be a joke! - The little green titan complained

Robin sighted, resigning and yelled their battle scream –Titans GO!-

The team quickly arrived to the place where they have been called. It was obvious that something was wrong, there was a huge hole in the middle of the street, and that wasn't even the worst part. It seemed to be absorbing everything that got too close to it. The buildings around were half destroyed and a car was being dragged as well.

-What the hell is that?! – The half-robot titan exclaimed.

But no one answered, they were interrupted by the scream of a little girl, she was echoed by another scream, this one more mature. They came from the inside of the car that the hole was eating at the moment. The team momentarily freezed with panic, they couldn't get too close without risking themselves.

-Raven- Robin started saying

-Already on it! - The violet haired titan answered as a wave of black energy surrounded the car. She tried to get it back, being unsuccessful. Everyone saw how she was struggling. A few drops of sweat began to roll down her face.

-The energy that's dragging this is too strong! I need some help! - The dark titan exclaimed. As soon as she finished talking, the energy, somehow, got her. She began to be dragged as well to the hole. Instinctively, Beastboy morphed into an elephant and hugged Raven with his trunk.

It was obvious this wouldn't end well if they didn't act fast. Robin started analyzing every possible solution. Trying to find a way of save his friends and the ones inside the car

Just when the pale titan thought she would have to let the car go, it stopped. It didn't felt right, on the contrary, she began to feel an energy that was so strong it made her dizzy. –Someone's coming- She managed to say.

Raven had barely finished talking when a really tall man with tanned skin came walking down the street, not finding anything unusual about what was going on. He was wearing simple black clothes, but there was nothing normal about him. His eyes had a grayish color, and his gaze was quite frightening. He was obviously the bad guy

-Hello, young heroes- He said with an emotionless face. The team got ready to attack as soon as they heard him speak, but no one moved

-Dude, who is this guy? - The green titan asked a little confused, he was expecting a thread or maybe being verbally humiliated, not a nice welcoming.

-No idea- Cyborg replied, deciding there was no way they could trust that guy. Everything about him said danger

-I thought there was no point of introducing when I could show you my artwork- The mysterious man said as he pointed to the hole in the middle of the street.

-I don't care who you are, you are going down! – The titan's leader exclaimed with anger. There was nothing he hated more than a villain with cocky attitude.

-Stop there Wonder Boy. I am not here to fight, I want to make a treat with you- The tanned guy replied as a little smile appeared in his face.

Robin would usually deny even hearing what the bad guy had to say, but he was smart enough to know this man was powerful. He knew this offer would not be good, but maybe avoiding a fight right now was the best thing to do, after all, Raven seemed to be exhausted and she didn't even was in direct contact with his powers.

Taking the silence as an invitation to continue talking the man began to explain –What I ask is simple, I want this team… to disappear- He expected to be interrupted at his point, but no one said anything; the Titans were too shocked to talk. Of course villains want them to disappear, but it was not like they would simply ask them to do it.

The mysterious guy continued – I want the Titans to leave the city, but that's not all, you have to promise to have no contact with each other. All of you must leave the city, and everyone has to take a different direction. You would be taking vacations of your superheroes' job, obviously. In exchange, I would promise to leave the city alone, I would never attack it; I may even defend it if I find the time- The man ended with a big smile crossing his face.

-Man, you must be really stupid if you think we will just leave without giving you a hell of a fight- Cyborg replied. He was ready to kick this guy's butt right away. Who the hell did he thought he was? After all, they have fought really strong villains in the past, always being victorious.

Robin was about to give the order of attacking to his team when the man interrupted him –That's fine. I didn't expect you to accept right away, but you will, eventually- He turned around and left walking, just like he arrived.

* * *

No matter how confident they were in the past. Here they were, about to accept the deal with that man whose real name they never knew. -If only I had given the order to attack him that first time, we might have had a chance of winning- Robin kept saying to himself.

-This week we'll all pack our stuff and get ready. I suggest you to start thinking of where are you going. We won't know, obviously- Robin gave the hardest order he'd ever have to give to his team

-Man, this can't be happening- Beastboy muttered. Sadness invaded his face, he belonged to Jump City, and there was no other place he could go.

-Well, it is! Face it Beastboy, we were finished long before ago!- Cyborg yelled. Even though he couldn't help but think the same way his green friend did.

-That's not going to help. You too are acting more immature than usual. It's true, this is not easy, but denying it or being angry about this won't help- Rave told his friends. She was just not in the mood to bear a fight. They immediately shut up, when Raven said something with that tone, it was better to obey.

-Robin, I do not want to leave- Starfire said with a broken voice. This situation was awful, being apart from her friends, being apart from Robin, it wasn't something she couldn't stand.

-I know Star, but it's what must be done. Staying together is a selfish action- Robin explained. He wanted to comfort her, even when he needed to be comforted as well. They were all so fragile right now.

They stood there, looking at each other, thinking what would they be doing, then Robin began to walk to the door, without an explanation. –Going somewhere? - Cyborg inquired. –I must go with M and tell him our decision, before the whole city collapses- Robin said.

* * *

I want this fabfic to be a little bit longer; I just felt like "Control" finished way too fast! So, I'll be describing a little bit more things on each chapter, trying to explain more what the characters are feeling; this means I won't post as fast as I used to. But as Mother Gothel said "All good things for those who wait" and well... Mother knows best, right! (sorry about this)

I also want to warn you, this story will go from past to present a lot, just because one of my favorite's book is written that way, ans not even with the decency of putting a line or something. Some people hate this kind of writting but I love it, because a story is never just what happens at the moment, the past is always important

Another warn: you'll have to wait before any BB/Rae moment; but they will appear, eventually. I just can't resist!

Alright, that's enough! I hope you like it, and if you do (or you don't) please let me know (:


	2. What Would You Do?

2. - What would you do?

This would be a long day; that was for sure. Their last fight with Control Freak had caused them a huge problem: The TV didn't work. Cyborg tried to explain him what was wrong, but all he listened was "No videogames for a week". The worst part was that no one else seemed to be suffering the way he was; Robin and Starfire decided they wanted to train together (He knew they just wanted to be together), Raven was reading in her room, as usual, and Cyborg enjoyed fixing things too much to ask anyone for help.

-Geez, there must be something to do! – The little green titan thought. He toured the Tower, looking for something to do, being unsuccessful. Then, an idea crossed his mind, a little game, but for it to work, everyone must play. This would need all his wit; especially with Raven… perhaps he could use a little help.

Battle screams were heard from the outside of the room, some of them sounded more like pain screams, and some of them were followed by an apology of Starfire. The temptation of turning into a fly and watch Robin get his butt kicked was suddenly too big. –Control yourself Beastboy, you're here with a mission- The green kid said to himself. He opened the door carefully, trying to look distracted. He got into the training room with his face down.

–Need something Beastboy? – Robin asked, obviously annoyed of being interrupted, but slightly relieved as well, he was losing in a miserable way.

-Oh hey guys! No, nothing really; I just wanted to watch you train for a while- He said, attempting to sound a little sad. –I know I can't train with you, but Cyborg doesn't want my help and Raven, well, I'm sure she doesn't want me to be bothered. I… I just don't want to be alone, if that's OK with you- Every word he said was chose carefully; all of them with the intention of breaking Starfire's fragile, generous heart.

-Of course you can stay friend! – Starfire said with that motherly voice she acquired when a member of the team seemed to be down. –Success- Beastboy thought, he just offered a shy smile. –Or, we could stop the training and do something we can all share the fun, yes Robin? – The alien suggested, she couldn't stand any of her friends being sad

* * *

The week passed slowly. They wouldn't leave all at the same time; it didn't seem safe. The first one was Starfire, she said it was better for her to leave as soon as possible; after all, a long trip must be done.

She had been really affected by this situation. It was too painful for her t bear, so she turned cold for her last days there. She was just not herself and everyone could feel it. The mood was just, heavier than ever.

The alien knew this was not the best way of acting, but she could not help herself. Every time she saw any of her friends, she felt like she was suffocating. When she saw Robin, the feeling was 10 times worse. They had developed a strong relationship and she would do anything she could so it did not have to end.

The redhead was afraid of going home, it made her felt weak, but there was no other place she could go. Being so troubled was what made her decide to leave the fastest she could, and that's what she said to her friends before parting.

They were all surprised; she simply hugged them and left. Tears rolled down her face, but she couldn't talk. The hug she gave to the masked boy was longer than the others, she didn't want to let go. The alien whispered him "I love you" and left. They were all staring at the sky until she was no longer visible. Each titan left the roof slowly, except for Robin, he couldn't find the strength to leave.

* * *

-Sure, we can do something else- Robin replied, not even trying to hide his annoyance. He would do anything to please Starfire, Beastboy knew that; and he didn't buy this sad story the way the redheaded titan did.

He knew he already won, he also knew a few extra words would mean some extra points… -Thanks Star, it really means the world to me. It's just like… I feel were more apart than ever, I've never felt this lonely- The changeling said with the saddest voice he had. It wasn't that hard, after all, he did felt that way; this was just "exploding" those feelings to get what he wanted.

Starfire listened shocked. She had not noticed this before, but of course he was right! She saw less each titan every day! Something must be done, immediately. –You are absolutely certain friend. We must do the sharing of time, all of us- The alien said determined.

This was going better than he had planned. –Oh no Star, I don't want to bother the others! I am sure they are busy right now! - The green titan answered. Robin just raised an eyebrow when he heard this. He was sure what Beastboy wanted was to get everyone to do something together, why was he saying this then?

-I am sure our friend will not be bothered by the having fun together- The Redheaded said confidently. She was sure all the Titans were having the same feelings Beastboy had. It just took the longer to realize.

-Even Raven? – Beastboy inquired. Raven was a delicate subject. They all knew she would be bothered. –Perhaps I should do the convincing of Raven and you talk to Cyborg, yes? Starfire suggested, eve she knew the chances of obtaining an affirmative answer if Beastboy asked were minimal.

-I think that's a great idea Star- the youngest titan replied with a big smile. –Hey, if… if Raven refuses to come, you should comment her that I… ehh…. I may have accidentally found her blue book, the one with golden letters. She will understand- Then Robin understood the whole plan. -Damn, Beastboy's smart, gotta give the kid that- he thought.

-Ok, I will tell her- Starfire replied a little confused as she flew outside of the training room.

* * *

-Everyone could feel Starfire was missing; the air was filled with sadness. If she, the eternally optimistic girl had quitted, they could tell there was no hope. Everyone was making the needed arrangements; they were gone even before they actually left.

Two days after Star's departure, Cyborg told the others he was leaving that night. The half-robot titan had been in-and-out all day. They all stood there, not being sure what should be said right now.

-Good Luck- Robin finally said and offered him his hand. The eldest titan intended to take it, but then he just hugged his friend. –I'm gonna miss your stubborn ass, you know? - He joked and let him go. Robin just smiled and nodded, he could not speak.

-And you grass stain! Come here! Cyborg said as he hugged the youngest titan. –You better use this time to get better at videogames! 'cause you really suck- he teased him and rubbed his head. Beastboy just laughed. –Dude, I am so better than you are!- He replied, happy of seeing this phase of Cyborg after such a long time of angriness.

-Rae, I know you're not a "hugs person", but can I…- Cyborg asked as he looked at the palest titan. –Alright, just make it quick- She replied. The half-robot titan gave her a strong hug and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile him back.

Cyborg began to walk to the exit and was about to arrive when he turned around and said –you know this ain't the end of the Titans, right?- and left. The three members that were left felt an inner joy that had become strange for them.

* * *

The Titans were sitting around a table. Beastboy ans Starfire were really excited, Robin and Cyborg seemed to be interested, but also thinking they could do something more productive with their time and Raven was… furious. Whe Starfire went to her room to ask her if she "wanted them to join in the sharing of time" She obviously declined, "the sharing of time" was definitely something she didn't want to do when such a good book was still incomplete. Then the alien casually commented about Beastboy knowing about her blue book. That boy was tempting his good luck way too much.

Starfire was curious. She wanted to ask raven what this mysterious book was about, but decided it was not a good idea, when she saw Raven's face. The best choice was to be happy with she accepting to come and don't ask.

-So, what do you have in mind Beasboy? - Robin asked him, wanting to finish whatever silly game he had planned as soon as possible. There were some moves he was dying to practice with Star.

-Well… I was thinking we could play something like "Truth or Dare"- The green titan answered nervously. The other members of the team looked at him with a judging look, he continued – But just Truth, you know, one would ask a question and everyone must answer honestly-

-BB, that sounds like the type of game teen girls play at sleepovers you grass stain- Cyborg complained and Robin was about to agree with the eldest titan when the alien interrupted –I think that is a wonderful idea! We could get to know more about each other, yes?- of course Robin couldn't say his opinion after the game after that.

-You… you dare to violate the privacy of my room and then YOU COME WITH THIS GAME OF PERSONAL QUESTIONS?!- Raven bustled as her face acquired a red tone. She had to take a deep breath to control the need of strangle the youngest titan. –Alright, I'll play, but as soon as any of you cross the line, I WILL NOT CONTROL MYSELF ANYMORE, understood?- The pale titan warned the others, they just nodded, too afraid to say something.

-So… I'm gonna spin the bottle first- Beastboy said pulling out a bottle out of nowhere. –Bottom asks! - The kid said excited. Never expected his plan will work this fast! He carefully placed the bottle in the middle of the table and made it spin. Everyone's eyes wore looking how it slowed down. It was about to stop in Robin, but Cyborg was the one with the opportunity of asking.

-Alright! Let's see, what would be good?- The half-robot titan questioned himself. –I know! Have you ever kissed someone? And you know, I don't mean a kiss on the cheek an old lady gave you when you helped her cross the street.

-This was soo predictable- Raven moaned as she rolled her eyes. Of course they would come with these "mature questions".

-Don't be such a fun ruiner and answer the question, I'll even answer myself. Raise your hands at the count of three- The eldest titan said. –One… Two…. And… three! - He counted. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg raised their hands, for no one's surprise, but hardly to believe, Beastboy didn't… and Raven did.

-Woah! Raven you sure forgot to tell us that story!- The green titan exclaimed surprised, and also, being a little ashamed of being the only one who haven't kiss a person. –With who was it? Do we know him? How long did it happen?- He inquired, intimidating the violet-haired titan.

-Shut up, it's not a big deal, and even if it was, it is not of your damn business!- The Azarath's girl replied as she blushed a little, the way her friends were looking at her was making her uncomfortable. –What about you? I always thought that Terra and you… well… were a couple or something- She asked, but instantly regretted it as the youngest titan began to emanate sadness.

-Well, Slade kinda interrupted our first day, you know? - He replied bitterly. The must got tense pretty quickly; after all, this was just the first question, -Really Rae, you gotta give us some details about that smooch! – Cyborg asked in an attempt of cheering the green kid.

-You have three seconds to make that bottle spin or I'm out- She snapped. Wanting to continue the game, Cyborg made it spin. Now it was Starfire's time of asking. She got really excited and it took her a long time to decide what to ask, finally she said –Alright, then, which is the moment when you have felt the most of joy in your life? –

This made everyone think. It sure wasn't an easy question. Actually they began to get harder each time, deeper, more personal. Everyone seemed to be lost on their thoughts until Beastboy said -Wait Raven, it wasn't qith Malchior, was it? You know, your kiss. Because if it was, I don't think that counts-

* * *

Raven just woke up in the middle of the night and just knew it, Beastboy had left. Saying she woke up was kind of a luxury, she hadn't been able to sleep in the past days. With the hurricane of emotions that titan's rower had been lately, leaving the TV turned on all day would probably be quieter.

This is why she immediately knew Beastboy was gone; he was, by far, the one with the strongest emotions. The empath was surprised. She never thought Beastboy would leave this way, without saying goodbye. It hurt her.

-This is bullshit- She mumbled to herself. Her mood was being worse than usual lately. After all, she wasn't only dealing with her emotions, but with the ones of all the team. Also, there was the thing that she still didn't know where she was going after this.

-I better go and tell Robin about Beastboy- The girl thought. She vaguely looked at the clock, it was 3.00 AM, but it didn't matter, The masked boy haven't been sleeping lately, either

* * *

They had to wait for Beastboy to get back and Cyborg to repair the window before they could continue playing. They tought the pale titan would be gone after that, but she stayed. A few rounds after that, it was Beastboy's turn. He'd been planning his question for a while, so he immediately asked –Alright, if you were not a titan, what would you be?-

Everyone was surprised. This were the kind of thoughts they avoided, the "what if" ones. Of course they loved to be heroes, but sometimes, it was hard. After all, they were teens too, insecurities included and everything. The worst part was that they just couldn't let themselves being affected by this or the city's safety would be in danger.

-When I was a kid I wanted to be a professional motocross rider or something like that- Robin answered first. –So, if things have gone in a different way, who knows, I can see myself doing something like that- The masked titan said with a distant voice. Of course memories were running inside his head right now

-The plan was for me to become a great athlete. To take part at the big leagues, you know. I was quite good before, well, before being Cyborg. So I like to think I would be a big football player or something, who knows, maybe I would have ended being a scientist as my parents. The half-robot hero told everyone. He tried to hide his emotions, but his voice broke at the end.

-I do not know, perhaps I would continue to be the prisoner of the Gordanians. I used to think people of Tamara would come and rescue me, I think they would have do it if I was there a little longer. I may be already betrothed- Starfire explained. The single idea of not being a Titan caused pain to her heart. She just hated the feeling. Knowing her too well, Robin could sense it, so he got closer and hugged her, shortly but strong, just what she needed

-I know that I would continue traveling with my parents; they always talked about going to India for a while, but who knows. If I didn't have my superpowers I would probably not be alive right now- Beastboy said after a moment of silence. Usualy, the one that asked was the last to answer, but Raven seemed to have no intention of saying anything. –What about you Rae. You gotta answer- The kid insisted

-If I weren't a Titan, this question would be pointless to us, because the world would have ended a while ago- She answered bitterly and looked away. She hated to be that cold, but it was the truth, and it hurt her. The others were left speechless, they knew she was right and there was nothing they could say about it.

-So, what do you say if we end the game right here? - The titan's leader suggested, seeing it as the only possible solution to this situation. –Oh, Man! I just had the perfect question! – Cyborg moaned, this was something he was dying to know, and now he had missed his chance.

-Ask so we can leave for once- Raven replied a little bit annoyed, even though she enjoyed this game more than she had expected.

-Alright, here I go- Cyborg said, and paused after to add suspense –Which is your real name? - He asked with an excited voice. He knew this was a delicate subject, their personal identities were something each of them protected carefully; even for him it was hard. But they were more than superheroes, there was a person behind that, even with Starfire, and he wanted to know that part.

* * *

She decided to re-read the letter Beastboy had left. It somehow made her feel calmer. Raven and Robin had been alone in the tower for two days, but it felt like they were alone. She didn't know if she liked this.

_Dudes:_

_Don't hate me for not saying goodbye it's just that I couldn't find the strength to do it, too much sadness and stuff. You gotta know I'm sure the titans will never are like the badasses heroes team ever!_

_See ya_

_BB_

It was short, it wasn't even grammatically correct, but she read it at least five times per day. It was something she could hold on, a little bit of hope on a piece of paper, that was all she needed in order to stay complete.

Lately she'd been meditating more than usual, trying to calm herself and above all trying to find an answer to what would she do. The deadline to leave the city ended in three days and she still had no idea of where she was going.

Robin probably wanted to leave at the end, but he just couldn't wait for her. She was determined to stay there as long as possible. It was not like she didn't had any ideas. Quiet places in the orient seemed appealing at first, and she did likes that idea, but she also knew that much loneliness would not be any good for her. After all, relating with people was something she'd been training to do since she joined the titans, if she ever secluded herself, there was no way she could come back to a normal civilization again.

-I better meditate 'till Robin arrives with the dinner- She said to herself and began to repeat her mantra as she levitated in the darkness of her room.

* * *

-Cyborb, I don't think that's…" Robin began to say but the eldest titan interrupted him –I'm Victor Stone- He declared before he could regret. The masked boy just stared at him, without knowing what to do.

-Koriand'r, My name in tamaranean would be Koriand'r- Starfire said hurriedly. The titans leader just stared at her. She knew he didn't want to say his name, he was afraid. Was this her way of encouraging him?

-You already know 'bout Garfield. Logan's the last name- Beastboy admitted a little bit ashamed. Then he realized he didn't have to be ashamed, he was proud of who he was, so he smiled encouraging Robin, he shouldn't fear either.

-Ri…Richard Grayson- The black-haired titan mumbled. He felt like he was revealing one of his weak points and just hated it, but everyone was smiling at him, he could trust this people. He smiled them back and felt luckier than ever.

Again at last, feeling more different than ever, was Raven. She never had "another name". She simply was Raven… well, maybe not. –If I should had a last name, I guess it would be Roth- She commented. It was her mother's last name. She found out a while ago after some research, thank god for Cyborg's giant computer.

* * *

The final day had arrived. Raven made her package, decided to transport herself into somewhere close and there think about a better plan. Suddenly her door was knocked. She was about to ask who it was, and then stopped herself, it was obviously Robin. –Come in- She said instead

Robin got into her room wearing civilian clothes; it was so weird to see him without his uniform, even though the mask was in its usual position. He stared at her for a moment, Raven expected him to say goodbye, but his mind was way too concentrated for this to be only a farewell.

-Raven. I want… I want you to stay here in Jump City- The masked boy said shocking her; this was so not what she was expecting. She wasn't even sure of what was she expecting, but this suggestion had never crossed her mind.

-What are you talking about? - She inquired, that was just way too straight to the point.

-Well, I've been, you now, calling some people, so you could stay here as another person. Is just that I can't leave the city unprotected- Wonder boy explained

-What do you mean "as another person? - The pale titan inquired confused.

-I mean you would be, you know, acting as another person. No one should know you're here- Robin said. She could tell he was afraid of her reaction, but she was just too surprised to react properly.

-I wouldn't be able to use my powers- She said; even when the idea of staying here didn't completely disliked her.

-I know that. But I'm sure you could make it- He responded encouraging. The fact that he hadn't been thrown out of a window encouraged him

-What am I supposed to do here? Just hide? - Raven questioned him. This idea still seemed too crazy for her mind to fully accept it

-No, you would live as a nor… as any other teenager. I even make it possible for you to go into school without being questioned. Well, not you, but the new you. Uggh! This is hard!- Robin exclaimed, not being able of watching the violet eyes of the titan.

-You tell me. I don't know Robin. Are you sure it's safe? The last time we tried to trick M, it didn0t end well- The Azarath's girl pointed.

-I… underestimated him before, but I won't make the same mistake two times. We'll be extra careful this time. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I thought it would put you in danger- The masked kid answered. Memories of that time crossed his mind. The consequences of it had been horrible, almost fatal. Kid Flash still haven forgive them for the state Jinx had been put into after it.

Rave thought about it for a moment. The opportunity of being normal was being given to her, and somehow, it just felt so wrong. She wasn't exactly "normal" after all. –Why me?- She suddenly asked.

-Well, I thought it would be hard to hide Beastboy's skin on Cyborg's robotic parts and I would never let Star on her own, this place is still too strange for her. It may be your personality too, it would be… easier for you to keep a low profile- Wonder Boy explained her.

-You could do it too, you know? It would be easier for you to bend- Raven answered; she just was too creepy for this. She knew it.

-If you were M, wouldn't you expect that?- He inquired with a bittersweet smile. Of course he was right. This ability of thinking as the enemy was why he was the perfect leader.

-Fine, I'll do it- The violet-haired girl finally accepted. She was still not sure this was a good idea, but couldn't think of a better one.

Robin smiled at her and gave her a silver briefcase he had hidden in his backpack, pretty similar to the one the rescued once. –Here're the keys and the address of the place you're staying, everything you need to know about the school and a credit card with some money, but you should try to find a part-time job. The government won't pay our bills any more, after all- He explained.

-You really have been working on this, haven't you?- The pale girl inquired a little overwhelmed. This was happening so fast.

-It's been keeping me busy the whole week- The black-haired teen admitted. Raven could feel he was relieved, he truly trusted her. She was touched. –Well, with that being said, I think it's time we say goodbye- He said and began to walk out of the room

-Robin wait!-She shouted. The boy just stopped and looked at her –Which is gonna be my name?- Raven asked curiously, it probably was on the briefcase, but she wanted to know now. Robin showed her a proud smile and replied –Rachel Roth-


End file.
